17 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Serce z węgla - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3629 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3844); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 3630 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3845); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:20 Tom - Tom w Egipcie odc. 16 (Tom - Tom in Egypt); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:45 Budzik - Idzie zima 10:15 Coś z niczego - odc. 13 (Scrap - it!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 23; teleturniej 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Święta, święta... odc. 124; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 74; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 974; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 13:35 28.Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Hanna Śleszyńska i kabaret Ciach; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Instynkt macierzyński - odc. 2/4 (Untamed Earth. The Mother Of All Instincts); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 14:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 15; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Najlepsze lata - odc. 3 (Best Years, ep. 3, It Should Happen To You); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3631 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3846); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3632 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3847); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2008 - Polacy w Rajdzie Dakar 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1368 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1541; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 979; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 W opałach 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Bieg, odc. 15 (Fireman Sam // Fun run, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Jeden dzień 71'; spektakl teatralny 21:40 Forum - wydanie 534; program publicystyczny 22:35 Igraszki z losem (Flirting with Disaster) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:10 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 00:35 Kojak seria 3 - Rodzinny problem (Kojak III, ep. 4, Sweeter Than Life); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:25 Bez nadzoru (Out of control) 89'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:55 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton 03:00 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 199/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 176(8 - 10) (By Hook Or By Crook, Revenge With the); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 200/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 178 (8 - 14) (Country Blues, A Matter of Taste, Frat); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - odc 16/26 Ogrzewanie czyli o cieple (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 75 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:10 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:35 Dr Quinn s.IV odc.14/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 11 Wizyta 12:55 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 6 (Vet Safari ep. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:25 Między nami seniorami 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Flipper - odc. 27/44 Na falach radiowych (Flipper ep. Radio Free Flipper); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 311 Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP 16:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:15 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 31/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 15; teleturniej 19:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 302 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 15 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać - Święta bez religii 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 16/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 616); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 00:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 17/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 617); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 01:20 Wieczór melomana - Requiem Polskie - Krzysztof Penderecki (cz. I); koncert 01:55 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 02:00 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.30 Adam I Ewa (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.45 Łowcy skarbów (39) - senal przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA 09.45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (91) - senal sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Catherine Bell 10.45 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (96): łzy Wasyla - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 11.30 Samo życie (1002) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zostać miss (11) - senal obyczajowy, Polska, reL Wojciech Pacyna, wyk. Jan Nowicki 13.00 Tylko miłość (11) - senal obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (608) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 14.45 Świat wedlug Bundych (216, 217) - senal komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Interwencja - magazyn 16.40 Graczykowie (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich (97): Kara Mustafa - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (609) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1003) - senal obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Z Archiwum X (179) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson 21.00 MEGAHIT: SzeŚĆ dni, siedem nocy - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Hamsan Ford, Anne Heche 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.15 Nagroda gwarantowana 01.15 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.20 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 08.00 Nigella ucztuje - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 14.10 Hela w opałach 3 - senal komediowy, Polska, wyk. Anna Guzik, Agata Kulesza, Manusz Kiljan, Piotr Gąsowski 14.45 Detektywi - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (73/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentainy 20.55 Na Wspólnej (894) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Bez skazy (2/15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.55 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozr. 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.10 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Lingo - teleturniej 09.30 Zbuntowani (39) - serial 10.30 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus 11.30 Big Brother 4.1: Show 12.00 Big Brother 4.1: Najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 12.50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Cienka niebieska linia (14) - serial komediowy, Wielka Bryt. 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Piotruś Pan i piraci (61) - serial animowany, USA 16.00 Skrzydła (17) - serial 16.30 Zbuntowani (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki: Szlakiem Krzysztofa Kolumba/Szlakiem Eldorado 19.00 TiVI Sekcja - talk show 20.00 Czy to prawda?: Stygmaty - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 21.00 Big Brother 4.1: Show (l) 21.45 Big Brother 4.1: Show (2) 22.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 23.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.10 Czułe dranie - pr. rozrywkowy 00.40 Nieczułe dranie - program rozr. 01.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Lingo - teleturniej 03.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki 03.25 Mała czarna - talk show 04.10 TiVI Sekcja - talk show 04.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.20 Sztukateria 05.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Ręka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 15; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3* - Mur Graniczny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Co Ja Tutaj Robię; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 975; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o... 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Nowe życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Kraina pełna zwierząt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Ręka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Królewna starych koron; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Żubryd; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 975; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 20 - Biały Miś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Absurdalny kabaret; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Nowa Tradycja - "Kwadrofonik"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Forum - wydanie 534; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Siatkarska ziemia obiecana; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - Żubryd; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 975; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 20 - Biały Miś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum - wydanie 534; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (216) Przemyski smak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Królewna starych koron; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Absurdalny kabaret; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Nie tylko o... 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:25 Waleczne serca serial / fabularno-dokumentalny od 7 lat 06:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 19) serial / animowany 07:20 Stellina (odc. 39) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 08:10 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 08:20 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 10) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:50 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 10:20 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:25 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 20) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 13:50 Stellina (odc. 40) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 14:45 Werdykt program / inne 15:15 Andromeda (odc. 31) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:10 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 11) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 21) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 18:05 Lub czasopisma program / inne 18:20 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 18:25 Straż graniczna (odc. 1) serial / dokumentalny od 12 lat 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 32) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Prawda absolutna polecamy film / dramat sensacyjny od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (odc. 71) serial / kryminalny od 16 lat 23:00 Lub czasopisma program / inne 23:20 Zachodni wiatr (odc. 16) serial / obyczajowy od 16 lat 00:20 Powiedz mi co lubisz film / erotyczny od 18 lat 04:30 Rybia nocka program / inne TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 07:55 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Serwis info flesz - program informacyjny 08:02 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz - program informacyjny 08:16 Przegląd prasy 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 08:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 08:41 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Qadrans qltury - magazyn 08:57 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Serwis info flesz - program informacyjny 09:09 Przegląd prasy 09:12 Pogoda 09:15 Serwis info flesz - program informacyjny 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:20 Przegląd prasy 09:22 Serwis sportowy 09:25 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 09:55 Pogoda 09:57 Serwis sportowy 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:05 Serwis kulturalny 10:10 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 10:54 Pogoda 10:57 Serwis sportowy 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia - magazyn 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 11:57 Serwis sportowy 12:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:08 Komentarz - kraj - program publicystyczny 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 12:58 Serwis sportowy 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:08 Komentarz - świat - program publicystyczny 13:24 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 13:56 Serwis sportowy 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:08 Komentarz - kraj - program publicystyczny 14:24 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 14:56 Pogoda 14:59 Serwis sportowy 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:10 Raport z Polski - program informacyjny 15:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 15:56 Pogoda 16:01 Serwis sportowy 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:12 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:49 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad dnia 16:55 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 17:15 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 17:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:13 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki - program informacyjny 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Qadrans qltury - magazyn 18:40 M2 - ona i on - program familijny 18:55 Ratownicy 19:17 Studio reportażu - cykl reportaży 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje - program publicystyczny 19:55 Raport na gorąco 20:01 Minęła 20 - program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 20:35 Minęła 20 - program publicystyczny 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie - magazyn reporterów 21:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 21:43 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:03 Raport na gorąco 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe 22:11 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej - program ekonomiczny 22:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 22:57 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 23:30 Serwis info - program informacyjny 23:57 Pogoda 00:01 Miasta-porty: Okna na świat: Władywostok - serial dokumentalny reż. Ilka Franzmann, Sophie Kill, Katja Esson, Elke Windisch, Niemcy 2005 00:31 Taksówki z czterech stron świata: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 00:58 Minęła 20 - program publicystyczny 01:24 Minęła 20 - program publicystyczny 01:45 Serwis info - program informacyjny 02:11 Pogoda 02:12 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej - program ekonomiczny TVN 7 05:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 07:40 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/12 USA 2004 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 129/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:35 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 37/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 130/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 15:25 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 2/24 USA 1994 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 75/145 USA 1993 17:00 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 38/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 3/24 USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 76/145 USA 1993 20:10 Napiętnowany - serial SF odc. 4/11 USA 2002 21:10 Złamane śluby - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 2/2 reż. Jud Taylor, USA 1987 23:05 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Światło w ciemności - film obyczajowy reż. Kaspar Heidelbach, wyk. Heino Ferch, Heike Makatsch, Jan Josef Liefers, Nadja Uhl Niemcy 2003 Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn 07:30 Puchar Świata FIS we freestyle - magazyn 08:00 Puchar Świata mężczyzn w bobslejach czteroosobowych: zawody w Lake Placid 09:00 Cafe futbol 10:10 Liga holenderska: Ajax Amsterdam - PSV Eindhoven 12:20 Futbol Mundial 12:50 Gillette World Sport 13:20 Puchar Świata FIS w snowboardzie - magazyn 13:55 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz o III miejsce 15:50 Liga Mistrzów: Arsenal Londyn - Steua Bukareszt 17:00 Magazyn Gol 18:30 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: finał 20:30 Liga angielska: Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 22:40 Liga angielska: Liverpool - MU 00:50 Total Rugby TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:40 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Mechanik - magazyn 08:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 09:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Telezakupy 13:30 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 13:45 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 16:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Test 300 - magazyn 23:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 70 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 224 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Pokój z widokiem na morze - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Marek Bargiełowski, Iwona Biernacka Polska 1977 15:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 135 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 71 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 72 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 SingaDinga - teleturniej muzyczny 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 71 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 72 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Pokój z widokiem na morze - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Marek Bargiełowski, Iwona Biernacka Polska 1977 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:35 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 04:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 04:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 224 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 05:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zupa cebulowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 08:10 Julie gotuje: Sałatka pomidorów a'la Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 141 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 10:05 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zupa cebulowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sałatka pomidorów a'la Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 141 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 16:20 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sałatka pomidorów a'la Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 141 16:50 Delia na zimę: Suflety i zimowe dania wegetariańskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/12 17:25 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner CBE i Emma Lewis - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 17:55 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Dzikie ptactwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sałatka pomidorów a'la Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 141 19:05 Martha 2: Raven-Symone - talk show odc. 76 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Spaghetti alla carbonara - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery francuskiej Jury - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 22:00 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:30 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 23:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:30 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 00:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 10 00:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 01:50 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 02:15 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 03:35 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:05 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 Canal + 06:05 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 08:00 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 09:35 Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 11:25 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 13:20 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 15:00 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 17:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 18:05 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina - komediodramat reż. Tyler Perry, wyk. Tyler Perry, Blair Underwood, Lynn Whitfield, Henry Simmons USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 20 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 22:00 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej - komedia reż. Larry Charles, wyk. Sacha Baron Cohen, Ken Davitian, Luenell USA 2006 23:30 Premiera Krwawe święta - thriller reż. Glen Morgan, wyk. Katie Cassidy, Robert Mann, Michelle Trachtenberg, Mary Elizabeth Winstead USA/Kanada 2006 Canal + Film 08:30 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 10:25 Królową być - komedia reż. Valérie Lemercier, wyk. Valérie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Michel Aumont Francja 2005 12:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Pianista - dramat wojenny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Adrien Brody, Frank Finlay, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maureen Lipman Francja/ Polska/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2001 15:25 Deser Roswell Enterprise - film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Życie ukryte w słowach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Isabel Coixet, wyk. Sarah Polley, Tim Robbins, Sverre Anker Ousdal, Javier Cámara Hiszpania 2005 17:40 Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Kult - thriller reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Ellen Burstyn, Kate Beahan, Frances Conroy Niemcy/USA 2006 21:45 Przyjaciele - komediodramat reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck, Rachel Bilson USA 2006 23:30 Sobowtór - film obyczajowy reż. Bodo Kox, wyk. Marcin Chabowski, Bodo Kox, Joanna Szczepkowska, Dawid Antkowiak Polska 2005 00:40 Krwawe święta - thriller reż. Glen Morgan, wyk. Katie Cassidy, Robert Mann, Michelle Trachtenberg, Mary Elizabeth Winstead USA/Kanada 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 07:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Osasuna Pampeluna 10:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 11:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Manchester United 13:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 15:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Detroit Pistons - Golden State Warriors 17:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 1 na 1: Jacek Chańko - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - New Orleans Hornets 23:15 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Valencia CF - FC Barcelona 02:05 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) HBO 06:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, James Marsden, Kevin Spacey Australia/USA 2006 09:05 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 10:55 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:55 Niedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Robert Redford, Jennifer Lopez, Morgan Freeman, Josh Lucas USA/Niemcy 2005 14:40 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 16:30 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 17:55 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Paul Giamatti, Bryce Dallas Howard, Freddy Rodríguez, Jeffrey Wright USA 2006 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 21:40 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 23:10 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 00:50 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 02:20 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 03:50 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 04:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 07:30 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 09:00 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 10:55 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 12:25 Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 13:50 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 15:10 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 16:50 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 18:30 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 20:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 21:00 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 22:40 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 00:00 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 01:30 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 03:10 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 12:00 Powrót do Tamakwa - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Alan Arkin, Matt Craven, Diane Lane, Bill Paxton USA/ Kanada 1993 13:40 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 15:15 Powrót do Tamakwa - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Alan Arkin, Matt Craven, Diane Lane, Bill Paxton USA/ Kanada 1993 16:55 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 18:25 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 20:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 22:10 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 23:40 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 01:10 Zielony zawrót głowy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Paul Fox, wyk. Paulo Costanzo, Steph Song, JR Bourne, Aidan Devine Kanada 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 07:35 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 09:10 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 10:50 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 12:55 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 15:00 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 16:35 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 18:25 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 20:00 Być kobietą Odrzuceni - dramat historyczny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kristin Kreuk, Neve Campbell, John Light Kanada 2007 22:00 Gilles - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Verheyen, Pieter van Lees, wyk. Ilya Van Malderghem, Joke Devynck, Filip Peeters, Pauline Grossen Belgia 2005 23:35 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 01:25 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:25 Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 04:00 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 Cinemax 2 06:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 07:50 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin - serial dokumentalny 08:15 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 10:15 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 12:10 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 14:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 16:20 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 18:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 20:00 Jennifer 8 - thriller reż. Bruce Robinson, wyk. Andy Garcia, Lance Henriksen, Uma Thurman, Graham Beckel USA 1992 22:05 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 23:45 Daleka północ - dramat obyczajowy reż. Niki Caro, wyk. Charlize Theron, Frances McDormand, Elle Peterson, Thomas Curtis USA 2005 01:50 Hotel El Cortez - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Purvis, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Bruce Weitz, Glenn Plummer, Tracy Middendorf USA 2006 03:20 Rok smoka - film kryminalny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Ariane, John Lone, Leonard Termo USA 1985 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Burzliwy spokój - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Marc Moutout, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Laurent Lucas, Cylia Malki, Olivier Perrier Francja/Belgia 2003 09:45 Historia kina: Chiny. Płeć w chińskim kinie - film dokumentalny 11:15 Procter - film krótkometrażowy 11:45 Poirot: Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 12:45 ostatni seans Miejsce na górze - melodramat reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Simone Signoret, Laurence Harvey, Heather Sears, Donald Wolfit Wlk. Brytania 1959 14:50 Zobaczymy się w niedzielę - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Ryszard Wojtyłło, Stanisław Gronkowski, Barbara Horawianka, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 16:40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny USA 17:35 ostatni seans Pustynia Tatarów - dramat wojenny reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Jacques Perrin, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Max von Sydow, Philippe Noiret Francja/Włochy/Iran/RFN 1976 20:00 Seks na ekranie: Hollywood dojrzewa - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 21:05 ale klasyczne! Barbarella - film SF reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Milo O'Shea, Anita Pallenberg Francja/ Włochy 1968 22:50 Requiem - thriller reż. Hans-Christian Schmid, wyk. Sandra Hüller, Burghart Klaußner, Imogen Kogge, Anna Blomeier Niemcy 2006 00:30 Kontener - film eksperymentalny reż. Lukas Moodysson, wyk. Peter Lorentzon Szwecja 2006 01:50 Taki piękny kraj - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eyal Halfon, wyk. Uri Gavriel, Evelyn Kaplun, Avi Oriah, Yossi Graber Izrael 2005 03:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z sali sądowej - serial dokumentalny Kino Polska 06:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 06:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 06:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1990 08:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 08:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 PKF 50B/81 08:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 PKF 50/87 08:45 Seans na dwa głosy 08:50 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 09:20 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 11:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 13:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 15:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak 15:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak Wypowiedź: Sławomir Idziak 15:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak Nauka latania - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Hanna Bieluszko, Sława Kwaśniewska, Ewa Ziętek Polska 1978 17:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak Wagary - etiuda filmowa reż. Jacek Butrymowicz, wyk. Andrzej Berestowski, Krzysztof Geiger, Barbara Rączka Polska 1967 17:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 17:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1990 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 PKF 44/46 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 PKF 51/49 20:10 Młode kadry - Anna Kazejak-Dawid 20:25 Młode kadry - Anna Kazejak-Dawid Kilka prostych słów - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Kazejak-Dawid, wyk. Agata Kulesza, Janusz Chabior, Marlena Kaźmierczak Polska 2007 21:05 Młode kadry - Anna Kazejak-Dawid Jesteś tam - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Kazejak-Dawid, wyk. Polska 2003 21:15 Młode kadry - Anna Kazejak-Dawid Moje miejsce - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Kazejak-Dawid, wyk. Polska 2003 21:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wolny strzelec - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk. Piotr Garlicki, Bogusław Linda, Teresa Sawicka, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1981 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 PKF 44/46 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40 PKF 51/49 23:40 Portrety 23:45 Portrety Ja, komediant: To był tylko koniec pierwszego aktu - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1992 01:00 Portrety Comedie Polonaise - film dokumentalny reż. Jakub Skoczeń, wyk. Polska 2002 01:45 Portrety Mały, wielki teatr - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ridan, wyk. Polska 1996 02:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 03:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/22 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 USA 1998 08:00 Gość na święta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. William Devane, Meredith Baxter, Dean McDermott, Reagan Pasternak USA 2002 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 76 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Czytelnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Christian Eric Billings, Spencir Bridges, Georg Stanford Brown, Kathryne Dora Brown USA 2005 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 USA 1999 15:00 Gość na święta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. William Devane, Meredith Baxter, Dean McDermott, Reagan Pasternak USA 2002 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 77 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Przelotna znajomość - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Scott Wolf, Amanda Detmer, Rachelle Lefevre, Mike Craigdallie Kanada 2003 20:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 199 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 21:00 Panna Marple: Morderstwo odbędzie się... - film kryminalny reż. John Strickland, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Christian Coulson, Cherie Lunghi, Robert Pugh USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 01:00 Czytelnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Christian Eric Billings, Spencir Bridges, Georg Stanford Brown, Kathryne Dora Brown USA 2005 03:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 04:55 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 304 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 324 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 111 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 101 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1617 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 203 USA 1988 08:45 Zdrówko - serial odc. 306 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 209 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 210 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Cybill - serial odc. 302 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 303 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 513 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 203 USA 1988 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 102 USA 1999 15:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1618 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 213 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 214 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 401 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 515 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 516 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 304 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 305 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 113 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 114 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 21:10 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 115 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 21:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 116 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 22:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 117 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 22:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 118 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 22:50 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 409 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Lody na patyku 7: Zakochani chłopcy - komedia reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Linda Carol, Michael Gahr, Eva Astor, Inbal Erlich, Dana Sharon, Zachi Noy, Yftach Katzur, Sonja Martin, Jonathan Sagall, Michele Lasko, Leonard Lansink Izrael/ RFN 1987 01:30 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 115 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 305 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1618 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 111 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 102 USA 1999 04:55 Roseanne - serial odc. 203 USA 1988 AXN 06:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 79 Australia 2001 08:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 09:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 79 Australia 2001 13:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 14:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 15:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2003 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 80 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 19:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2003 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 22:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 23:00 Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Wesley Snipes,Woody Harrelson,Jennifer Lopez,Robert Blake,Chris Cooper,Joe Grifasi,Scott Sowers USA 1995 01:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2003 02:55 Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Wesley Snipes,Woody Harrelson,Jennifer Lopez,Robert Blake,Chris Cooper,Joe Grifasi,Scott Sowers USA 1995 04:55 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 147 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 147 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1993 00:00 The Shield: Świat glin - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 13:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada/USA 2003 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada/USA 2003 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2004 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 04:55 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 07:00 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Raje na Ziemi: Bhutan - ostatni raj - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Odyseja Nefretete - film dokumentalny 10:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 11:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie Tonquina i Isabelli - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Norwegia - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Odyseja Nefretete - film dokumentalny 15:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Toksyczne krokodyle - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Raj wykuty w lodzie - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Budowla z cegieł - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Castro - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Castro - film dokumentalny 02:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Castro - film dokumentalny 04:55 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:55 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:20 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:40 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:05 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:30 Megas XLR - serial animowany 14:55 Megas XLR - serial animowany 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:05 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 18:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 18:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 04:55 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 04:59 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Wyścig największych kolejek górskich - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Nowy początek - serial dokumentalny 08:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Odrzucone eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Największe z największych: Wyścig największych kolejek górskich - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Nowy początek - serial dokumentalny 14:00 John Lydon i rekiny - film dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 16:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi - film dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 21:00 Chłopcy z biustem - film dokumentalny 22:00 Największy napad na bank - film dokumentalny 00:00 Filmy z linii frontu - film dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Szkoła przetrwania: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 07:15 Bojowy pionowzlot Harrier - film dokumentalny 08:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/40 08:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/40 09:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/40 09:50 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Hipoksemia - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 10:45 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Zimno - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 11:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Aktualności - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/40 12:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Gry losowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/40 12:40 Voodoo: Ofiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 13:10 Tajemniczy świat: Peru - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 13:40 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: W odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 14:45 Che Guevara - żywot partyzanta - film dokumentalny 15:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 16:15 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Społeczeństwo w pierwszej połowie XX wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/40 17:15 Otyłe narzeczone - film dokumentalny 18:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 18:45 Wietnam. Droga do piekła: Wkrótce wojna! - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie reklam TV - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Tsunami. Apokalipsa bez granic - film dokumentalny 21:45 Lotnictwo w wojnie o Kuwejt - film dokumentalny 22:20 Murderball. Gra o życie - film dokumentalny 23:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Serce do wymiany - film dokumentalny 00:50 Państwo Saddama. Rządy terroru - film dokumentalny 01:45 Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 02:35 Ekscytująca nauka: Zagadki klimatologii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/11 Eurosport 08:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 08:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Alta Badia (Włochy) - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 11:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 12:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranju 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Alta Badia (Włochy) - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 13:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 15:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranju 16:00 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Sumo Kyushu Basho w Fukuoce (Japonia) 19:45 Piłka nożna Gala FIFA w Zurychu 21:30 Gooooal!: Best of - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Jeździectwo Olympia International Horse Show w Londynie 23:15 Fight Club: Road to Japan - magazyn sportów walki 00:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 12:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 Life of Ryan - reality show Ryana Shecklera 16:00 O'Grady - serial animowany 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Rockuje - program muzyczny 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV prezentuje 20:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 21:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 2008 - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Pani Bovary - dramat kostiumowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Jennifer Jones, James Mason, Van Heflin, Louis Jourdan USA 1949 08:20 Długi tydzień w Parkman - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Shirley MacLaine, Martha Hyer USA 1958 10:40 Mildred Pierce - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Joan Crawford, Jack Carson, Zachary Scott, Eve Arden USA 1945 12:30 Karate Killers - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Joan Crawford, Curd Jürgens USA 1967 14:00 Lekarz na rozdrożu - komediodramat reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Leslie Caron, Alastair Sim, Robert Morley Wlk. Brytania 1958 15:40 Syn marnotrawny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Lana Turner, Edmund Purdom, Louis Calhern, Audrey Dalton USA 1955 17:30 Strzelby dla San Sebastian - western reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Charles Bronson, Sam Jaffe, Anjanette Comer Francja/ Włochy/ Meksyk 1968 19:20 Lekarz na rozdrożu - komediodramat reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Leslie Caron, Alastair Sim, Robert Morley Wlk. Brytania 1958 21:00 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 22:40 Porachunki - thriller reż. John Flynn, wyk. Robert Duvall, Karen Black, Joe Don Baker, Robert Ryan USA 1973 00:25 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 02:05 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat megaprodukcji - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, wyk. Michael Keaton USA 1998 03:00 Strzelby dla San Sebastian - western reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Charles Bronson, Sam Jaffe, Anjanette Comer Francja/ Włochy/ Meksyk 1968 04:50 Ulica zielonego delfina - film przygodowy reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Lana Turner, Van Heflin, Donna Reed, Frank Morgan USA 1947 Zone Europa 08:00 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 09:55 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - dramat reż. John Akomfrah, wyk. Cal Macaninch, Daniel Newman, Richard Mylan, Rachel Fielding Wielka Brytania 1998 11:25 Toulouse-Lautrec - film biograficzny reż. Roger Planchon, wyk. Regis Royer, Elsa Zylberstein, Claude Rich, Helene Babu Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 13:30 Rocco i jego bracia - dramat reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Alain Delon, Renato Salvatori, Annie Girardot, Katina Paxinou, Alessandra Panaro, Spiros Focás, Max Cartier, Corrado Pani, Rocco Vidolazzi, Renato Terra Francja/Włochy 1960 16:30 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Jane Seymour, Christopher Plummer, Teresa Wright, Bill Erwin, George Voskovec, Susan French, John Alvin, Eddra Gale, Audrey Bennett, William H. Macy, Laurence Coven, Susan Bugg, Chr USA 1980 18:20 Pożegnanie z filmem: Dowód - czarna komedia reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Genevieve Picot, Russell Crowe, Heather Mitchell, Jeffrey Walker, Daniel Pollock, Frankie J. Holden, Frank Gallacher, Saskia Post, Belinda Davey Australia 1991 20:00 Bez uczucia - komedia reż. Mark Joffe, Chris Langman, wyk. Briony Behets, Carmen Duncan, James Smillie, David Reyne, Antoinette Byron, John O'May, Nicole Kidman Australia 1983 21:50 Rok 1984 - dramat futurystyczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 23:50 Tajemnica Klika: W centrum żaru - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:25 Claire Dolan - dramat reż. Lodge H. Kerrigan, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, Vincent D'Onofrio, Colm Meaney, Patrick Husted, Muriel Maida, Madison Arnold, Jim Frangione, Ed Hodson, Sean Powers, Sally Stark, Maryann Plunkett USA/Francja 1998 03:00 Złodzieje - dramat reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Daniel Auteuil, Laurence Côte, Benoît Magimel, Fabienne Babe, Didier Bezace, Ivan Desny, Régis Betoule, Pierre Perez, Naguime Bendidi, Didier Raymond, Jean-Louis Meunier, Eric Kreik Francja 1996 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 4 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 4 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 4 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 4 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 49 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 17:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Girondins Bordeaux - Olympique Marsylia 19:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 19:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Osasuna Pampeluna 22:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski Zone Club 06:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 13 06:30 Stylowe miejsca: Dom Alphonso II i St. Martins Lane - magazyn turystyczny odc. 8 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 19 07:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 35 08:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 1 09:00 Sobota w kuchni: Bill Granger i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 09:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 1 10:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 12:00 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 13:00 Ikony popkultury: Tom Cruise - cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Paryski tydzień mody 2007 - magazyn 14:05 Stylowe miejsca: Dom Alphonso II i St. Martins Lane - magazyn turystyczny odc. 8 14:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:00 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 35 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 19 16:00 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 16:30 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 11 18:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 1 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 21:00 Ikony popkultury: Tom Cruise - cykl dokumentalny 22:00 Paryski tydzień mody 2007 - magazyn 22:05 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 29 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 24 00:00 Nawiedzone domy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 29 02:00 Rozmowy o seksie - magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 36 04:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 04:30 Męski striptiz - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 05:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 1 Disney Channel 06:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - serial animowany 06:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubu¶ - serial animowany 06:45 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:10 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 07:35 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 08:25 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 08:45 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 09:10 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 09:35 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 10:00 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 10:20 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 10:30 Mickey. Bardziej bajkowe ¶więta - film animowany 11:45 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:10 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 12:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 12:55 Lloyd w kosmosie - serial animowany 13:20 Fillmore na tropie - serial animowany 13:40 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:05 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 16:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 16:25 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 16:50 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 18:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:00 Filip z przyszło¶ci - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Movies 24 06:00 Spadaj±ca gwiazda - film kryminalny 07:45 Miło¶ć raz jeszcze - komediodramat 09:30 Akt wiary - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Obcy w lustrze - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny 14:45 Moje dziecko - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Akt miło¶ci - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Morderstwo w czerni i bieli - film sensacyjny 20:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 21:45 Twardziel - film sensacyjny 23:30 Druga kobieta - film obyczajowy 01:15 Wymuszony kompromis - thriller 03:00 Dziewczyna z zasadami - film erotyczny 04:30 Spadaj±ca gwiazda - film kryminalny Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: Prezydenci - serial animowany odc. 34 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Labirynt, dwie myszy i dziecko - serial animowany odc. 24 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szczę¶liwa kaczka - serial animowany odc. 1 07:00 Freakazoid: Piekielne wy¶cigówki - serial animowany odc. 8 07:25 Friday Wear: Charly Show - serial animowany odc. 35 07:30 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 08:00 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 2 08:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: ¦wiatła, kamera, Karol - serial animowany odc. 9 09:00 White Air - film obyczajowy 10:35 Histeria: Dookoła ¶wiata - serial animowany odc. 35 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Zostawcie to bobrom - serial animowany odc. 25 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Waga ciężka - serial animowany odc. 2 11:35 Friday Wear: Diabelskie komórki - serial animowany odc. 36 11:40 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja - serial animowany odc. 9 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Szczę¶ciarz - serial animowany odc. 17 12:30 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 46 12:55 ¦wiat Raven: Bez odwrotu - serial familijny odc. 30 13:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 28 13:45 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ojciec - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 14:45 Teledyski 15:10 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 4 15:35 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa - serial komediowy odc. 26 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Makabra uwielbia towarzystwo - serial animowany odc. 18 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a - serial animowany odc. 25 17:00 ¦wiat Raven: Cztery asy - serial familijny odc. 31 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 3 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona - serial animowany odc. 10 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 47 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Serce i miecz - serial animowany odc. 9 19:15 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Alicja - serial animowany odc. 19 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 29 20:05 Planeta rocka: Fun Lovin Criminals - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:30 Sówka - serial animowany 20:32 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ojciec - serial obyczajowy odc. 39 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 12 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Kane&Lynch;: Dead Man - magazyn 22:15 Java Games - magazyn 22:30 Game Factory: Assassin's Creed - magazyn 22:45 Hot News - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 11 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Making of: "Beowulf" - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Fresh Air: Gears of War - magazyn 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku